


Ringo, Always the Grown Up

by waveofahand



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 30 Second Fanfic, George has a mood, M/M, Ringo is always the grown up, Ringo sees all, everlasting children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofahand/pseuds/waveofahand
Summary: The boys are squabbling. Ringo just wants to go home





	Ringo, Always the Grown Up

It's late. It's cold. My wife is pregnant. All I want to do is get home to her and sleep in me own bed for the first time in weeks. And all we have to do is finish this one flippin' interview. But it feels like it's never going to end.

Because they're children. 

They're me mates and I love 'em -- they’re the brothers I never had, and every day I'm glad to be with them. 

But they're children. 

And right now we have another delay in the interview, because Georgie is cranky, and when Paul tries to do that Paul-thing he does, which is about smoothing everything over, including Georgie's mood, George isn't having it. 

Paul should know better than to take on Geo when he's in a mood. We all should, but especially them two, John and Paul. They seen him bang on a man in Australia with a bleedin' boomarang, once, so Paul should know better than to try to "handle" Harrison when he's cranky. 

But he doesn't. There he goes with the hand, and Georgie is havin' none of it -- slaps Paul's hand away.

And Georgie should know better, too, because all that does is get John's attention. So then John's gonna smack George. 

Because no one touches Paul without John noticing. John notices everything about Paul. John notices anything that happens in Paul's small orbit. John notices every hand that reaches out for Paul, whether in friendship or as a foe.

When it comes to Paul nothing gets past John.

And for sure no one _slaps at Paul_ without John letting them know it's been seen, and will be dealt with.

Here, he's just giving Geo a little slap. When we get in the car, hoo-boy. I can predict the whole scene. John in Georgie's face telling him to keep his bleedin' hands to himself. George gritting his teeth and tellin' John to back off and stop treatin' Paul like he's made of glass, or like he's John's private property. Paul telling the car in general, "Fella's cut it out this is stupid, now," and me, lighting up a fag for me, and one for Paul, while John and George fight over who loves Paul more. 

I mean, I guess I understand. Paul was George's friend before John was. And Lennon can be downright strange, sometimes, in how he seems to need to protect Paul -- as though Paul is delicate, when in truth, Paul can be as tough as he needs to be, although he seems glad to let John wear that hat most of the time. And John acts like only he is allowed to be a bastard within this band. Or when it comes to Paul. He protects Paul, but he's also a bastard to him. I'll never understand it.

God, I just want to go home...


End file.
